


save me a slice

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Jimmy suffers the consequences of disobeying Cas and has to wait for his slice of the pie. (Pie being sex)





	save me a slice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [winchester-reload](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com) for giving this a beta read and encouraging me to post with a nonsense title :P

Jimmy’s smug face falters when he hears the delicious whimpers Dean lets loose as Cas spanks his ass red… he ends up squirming in the chair Cas ordered him to sit still in, inevitably drawing Cas’ attention. Cas just lifts an eyebrow at him, silently daring him to keep moving as he lands a particularly hard smack, pulling a low moan from Dean. Jimmy stares right back at Cas, inching his hand up his own thigh, aching for friction and knowing the second his fingers graze over his cock Cas will make him stop.

Cas’ brow lifts as Jimmy’s hand climbs. He’s stopped smacking Dean’s ass and is alternating running his hands soothingly over the reddened flesh and dragging his fingernails across it, which causes Dean to shudder and gasp. Jimmy loses it then, wrapping his hand around his dick and stroking once. Cas narrows his eyes and leans forward over Dean, whispering something in his ear. Dean pushes up from where he’s been draped over Cas’ lap, his eyes glazed and hooded, and moves to lie face down on the bed.

“Since you can’t be trusted to keep your hands to yourself,” Cas says, rising from his chair, “I’m going to have to assist you.” He walks over to the closet where they keep their box of toys and rummages around, emerging with a pair of leather restraints. He fixes Jimmy with a hard gaze. “On the bed, on your back next to Dean.”

Jimmy strokes his cock as he moves to the bed, smirking as Cas glares at him. He knows he probably won’t get another chance tonight. Sure enough, when he’s laying down and Cas is fixing the restraints on his wrists and securing them to the headboard, he leans down to whisper in Jimmy’s ear. “You’re not coming tonight unless you do so untouched.”

A shiver runs down Jimmy’s spine and his cock pulses where it lays thick and full against his belly. Dean chuckles next to him, and Jimmy turns to wink at him. Only Cas doesn’t continue teasing him like he hoped. Cas turns back to Dean and grabs a bottle of oil off the nightstand, pours a generous amount into his palm and starts massaging it into Dean’s abused ass cheeks.

Dean sighs contentedly, stretching like a cat under Cas’ ministrations. Cas pours more oil in his palm and moves to massage the backs of Dean’s thighs. Cas is still dressed in dark jeans and a black button down, though the shirt is unbuttoned and hanging loose. The tip of his cock just peaks out over the button of his jeans, and Jimmy’s mouth waters.

He forces himself to relax, to just enjoy the show, and he’s almost able to do it by slowing his breathing and focusing on the slow slide of Cas’ hands over Dean’s skin. He’s still horny as hell, and if he’d been given something to rut against he’d damn sure be rutting against it. But he’s managing, not even squirming. If he’s good enough, Cas might have mercy on him.

He focuses on Dean’s face, letting his eyes trace over Dean’s mouth, slack with pleasure, and dark lashes caressing freckled cheekbones. He’s so focused on Dean’s face he almost doesn’t notice when Cas’ fingers begin dipping in between Dean’s legs. He only notices when Dean’s breath hitches and he lets loose a moan, raising his hips to give Cas better access.

Cas leans over to kiss Dean between the shoulder blades, thrusting harder into Dean with his fingers now. Jimmy watches hungrily, his hips twitching with the need to rut against something. But he keeps himself in check. Cas catches his eye and smirks, then twists his fingers, pulling a long moan out of Dean.

“How’s that feel, Dean?” Cas murmurs against Dean’s skin, staring at Jimmy.

“So good,” Dean gasps.

“Think you can be a little more specific?” Cas’ smirk grows as he holds Jimmy’s gaze. “For Jimmy’s sake?”

Dean groans and Cas sits up, thrusting again and no doubt right against Dean’s prostate. Jimmy bites back a moan.

“Feels like, fuck—” Dean stops, his mouth hanging open on a gasped breath.

“Go on.”

“Feels like my entire body’s on fire from the inside,” Dean says between clenched teeth. “Feels fuckin’ awesome.”

“If Jimmy had permission to join us now, what would you do to him?”

Dean moans, bucking his hips up again. “I’d ask him to fuck my mouth.”

Jimmy can’t hold back a choked moan, his hips stuttering. Dean is biting his bottom lip, and Jimmy wants so badly to envelop his cock in that wet heat.

“Would you like that, Jimmy?” Cas asks, bringing his free hand up to pull Dean’s mouth open. Jimmy has to bite his own lip to keep from whining. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Jimmy moans. His cock feels so full, and he sucks in a breath when it pulses and bounces against his belly.

“I bet you would.” Cas moves to grasp Dean’s hips, lifting him up and sliding his cock between Dean’s cheeks. Dean gasps and then moans, his mouth slack and ready for Jimmy to take… if only Jimmy wasn’t tied up and immobilized.

“Please.” The word escapes Jimmy’s mouth before he realizes he’s saying it.

“Please?” Cas asks, breathless as he thrusts into Dean. “Please what?”

“Please touch me,” Jimmy says, unashamed for begging.

“I told you, you need to come untouched,” Cas says, slowing his hips. “But if you need a visual aide…” Cas slides his arms under Dean’s and lifts his torso, then maneuvers them both so they’re kneeling over Jimmy’s thighs. Dean’s cock pulses just inches above Jimmy’s. Cas holds Dean up with an arm wrapped around his torso, continuing to thrust into him, and moves his other hand to stroke Dean’s cock.

“This is so not fair,” Jimmy groans.

“I told you the rules, that you were not to touch yourself,” Cas says, grinning down at Jimmy over Dean’s shoulder. “You chose to disobey.”

Dean’s breath becomes ragged, his head drops back against Cas’ shoulder. Jimmy can do nothing but watch at Cas strokes him and fucks him, driving him on towards release. When Dean comes, pulsing ropes of white over Jimmy’s torso, it’s all Jimmy can do to keep from thrusting up against him. As gone as he is, he knows Cas would be pissed.

Cas’ hand milks Dean through his orgasm, and when Dean leans forward, becoming limp, Cas helps him lie down on the bed next to Jimmy. Jimmy’s watching Dean’s face again when Cas’ hands grip his thighs and before he knows what’s happening, Cas is inside him. He waits for Jimmy’s body to relax, just barely, then starts thrusting.

Jimmy gasps as Cas’ hips slap against the back of his thighs, his cock deep inside. He feels so full after being neglected all night, and the feeling is almost too intense.

“Are you gonna come on my cock, Jimmy?” Cas asks, blue eyes boring into Jimmy.

Jimmy feels the pressure within him building, wanting nothing more than to come with nothing but Cas’ cock inside him. He arches his back, lifting his hips so Cas hits the sweet spot inside of him, shooting tendrils of pleasure through his core.

“Last chance,” Cas gasps, his rhythmic thrusting stuttering as his breath grows ragged. He begins thrusting harder, hitting that hot bundle of nerves within Jimmy with every forward movement.

Waves of pleasure finally wash over Jimmy as Cas comes, pulsing inside of him. His come joins Dean’s on his chest while Cas hovers over him. Cas leans forward and places an open mouthed kiss to Jimmy’s shoulder before collapsing on top of him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me about DCJ](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com)


End file.
